Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device comprising a void.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. However, how to improve a lighting efficiency of the LEDs is still an important issue.
In addition, the LEDs can be further connected to other components (such as submount) in order to form a light emitting apparatus (ex. a light-emitting package structure). The light emitting apparatus comprise one submount with a circuit, a solder formed on the submount for mounting the LEDs on the submount such that a substrate of the LEDs is electrically connected to the circuit, and an electrical connection structure for electrically connecting bonding pads with the circuit. The submount can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate with a larger size for easily designing a circuit layout thereon and for increasing heat dissipation efficiency.